


Trust me...

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku drabbles [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Hospital, M/M, Unnamed terminal illness, kinda hospital au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua is sick, he knows he isn't going to get any better this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me...

Joshua smiled as he noticed the angry teenager by his bedside. Neku was asleep, his head leaning against Joshua's bed in the hospital. Joshua stared at Neku a little longer before he grabbed and started to pull at his own hair, half expecting it to come out.

_yank._

Nothing.

He ruffled the hair piece he tugged at, allowing his hair to lie normally on his head. He started to prod around his skull, trying to see if he himself could feel what all the fuss was about.

He let his hand go down into Neku's own hair. He would never pull Neku's hair. He stroked at the others head, watching as it raised and eyes blinked sleepily at Joshua. The silver haired boy could see old tear tracks on Neku's face.

Joshua smiled, it was enough to make Neku frown. Joshua swore his lip quivered slightly. "I'm surprised you aren't angry." Joshua greeted the other. Neku shook his head.

"I can't get angry at something like this," Joshua shook his head as well with a slow smile spreading across his lips.

"If I had more time... I-"

"I know." Neku interrupted. "You know I would do the same for you,"

Joshua's hands clutched at his shirt. The material had an odd feel, and Joshua wondered if he'd ever feel cotton or denim on his body again. Joshua looked up at Neku with wide sad eyes.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too" Neku replied automatically.

There was a long silence. Joshua breathed in then out again slowly before speaking.

"Neku, I want you to find someone else,"

It took Neku a moment to actually "What?"

Joshua smiled down at his blankets softly. He shook his head again, like there was some secret he couldn't tell. "Trust me, you'll forget me," he told Neku softly.

"How can you say that?"

"It's true..." Joshua sighed looking away. "You'll find someone else, someone who can be with you forever." Joshua reached a hand over to Neku's face. He brushed the others fringe out of his eyes. Neku was trying to hold back his tears. The ginger boy took hold of the others hand, holding it to his cheek. Neku looked into Joshua's eyes.

"I don't want anyone else," he said in a higher pitched voice.

"I know you don't..." Joshua sighed, looking away. "But I can't be here much longer."

There was another silence between the two. Neither looked at the other, Joshua started to play with the thin scratchy blankets under his hands. He wrapped the blankets around his fingers, took them away, unraveled them and tightened the blankets until his fingers turned red.

"How long?" Neku asked.

"They don't know."

"What do you think?" Joshua pursed his lips at the question. Neku waited, noticing the look of thought. Joshua's voice was small when he finally did speak.

"It's going to go down hill quickly,"

"That's not a time" Neku whispered in response.

Joshua let out a humourless giggle, looking down at Neku affectionately, "I can't think of one."

"Joshua..."

"Neku..." Neku looked up at the sound of a sigh. Joshua was looking down at him with an hardened and suddenly unreadable expression.

"You should leave." Joshua said hurriedly, avoiding Neku's gaze. The other looked up in pure panic. Joshua continued, looking at the window to the right of the door. "Please. Pretend I'm already dead. Leave me here to rot, I don't want you here and miserable,"

"Joshua!" Neku called in distress. The tears were on his cheeks now instead of in his eyes.

"Neku... I don't want you to suffer. I want you to be able to live."

"I can't live without you!" Neku called out.

"You're going to have to!" Joshua found himself calling back. Neku's eyes widened in shock. Joshua began to twirl the blankets around his fingers again. Neither said anything as Neku stood.

"I'm sorry..." Joshua sighed. "I wish I could be better for you," there were slight tears in his eyes too now.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Neku mumbled

"But-" "I'll be back tomorrow," Neku repeated

"Neku..." Joshua tried to reason but the other had turned and started walking to the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He repeated once more.

Joshua just nodded now. He looked down, not able to look at Neku. The door clicked shut as Neku left the room.


End file.
